Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Friday the 13th" Plot (Back at the beach, Shantae, Sky and Bolo went back to the sand to go into the umbrella) *Shantae: That was fun. *Bolo: This rock and roll. *Sky: Ha ha ha, i almost beat you all. *Bolo: You got me in third place. *Sky: You almost tried to cheat on us. *Bolo: Yeah, but your surfboards are faster than mine. *Shantae: No one surfboards are the fastest than yours. *Bolo: Mine is weak and garbage. *Shantae: Okay, let's not surf once again. *Sky: Fine. No more surfing. *Bolo: You wanna build a sand castle? *Shantae: Yes. Let's go grab the bucket. (Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine arrives from teleporting) *Genie: Hallelujah! We are back. *Shantae: Aladdin? *Aladdin: Shantae. *Jasmine: Oh no. *Bolo: *shocked* *Sky: Please don't. *Bolo: *hug Jasmine* Jasmine! *Jasmine: Ahhh! Don't hug me. *Bolo: What? We haven't met for a while. *Jasmine: You're wet. *Shantae: How is Agrabah doing for you? *Aladdin: Great. I feel like being the king of Agrabah. *Genie: Just like the king of Pride Rock where the lions live. *Sky: Where's the others? *Jasmine: What others? We are us. Only us. *Sky: So your dad is not coming? *Jasmine: No. He has to take his guards somewhere to secure the whole place since Risky Boots and Jafar took over the world. *Sky: I hate those guys. *Genie: Me too. They're scary. *Bolo: So, do you wanna hang out? *Jasmine: No. Never ever. *Bolo: Then how come Shantae and Aladdin hang out? *Shantae: Hello? We're going to grab some snacks at the snack stand. *Aladdin: You're free to come. *Bolo: Finally. *Jasmine: Oh my lord. *Sky: Come on Wrench, i have to give you a bird bath. *Wrench: Caw! *Genie: Does anyone know where Rottytops is? I can't seem to find her anywhere. I guess she's afraid of the sun since fall has started. (Back at Spiderweb Island at the beach where the tent is) *Zombie Guest: Guys, the tent is right here! It's standing next to you. *Abner: Okay, show us the zombie. *Zombie Guest: *hold Rottytops* She's dead! *Poe: Sister! *Abner: Oh no, what happen? I told you she's not safe in here. *Zombie Guest: I hear some magic and voices inside. But they left. *Abner: Then why didn't you tell us then. *Zombie Guest: I did. But you guys were cooking. *Abner: We're outta here. Go grab my sister and head to your house! *Zombie Guest: *grab Rottytops* I got it. *Abner: Poe, go grab the grill. *Poe: Well it's burning. *Abner: What? (The grill explodes with the chicken and steak burning) *Abner: Ugh. Lunch's ruined. Let's go already. *Zombie Guest: Man, this woman is nasty to carry. She look like a ugly tomboy princess. *Poe: Hey. *Abner: Watch your words. *Zombie Guest: I wish we were alive as of today. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Risky Boots and Jafar arrives back from teleporting) *Risky Boots: Master, we got the blood. *Feather God: Yes. Finally, it has blood on the needle. *Jafar: Her DNA is inside. *Feather God: Okay. This will make the curse and spread it to all of Sequin Land. Then they will track down Agrabah for good. Do you know why we're failing these days? *Risky Boots: Because Shantae is stronger than us. *Feather God: No! You tried to defeat her along with her other friends like Aladdin. *Jafar: I hate the fact that they have a blue funny looking genie with them. *Feather God: Give me the needle and i'll take care of it. *Jafar: Fine. You won't regret this. *give the needle to Feather God* *Feather God: *put a magic ball on the table* Now all it need is some work. *Risky Boots: Try putting a little drop on the magic ball. *Feather God: Now we need to test it. *put a little drop of blood on the magic ball* *Jafar: Wow. *Risky Boots: Did it work? *Feather God: No. Now there's something better. *snap his finger to shake the blood into power* *Risky Boots: Are you kidding me? *Jafar: What about the rest of the blood? *Feather God: All of it will be in that magic ball. The birth of a single curse will rise. *Risky Boots: Just create it already! *Feather God: That does it. *smash the magic ball and needle to transform into a powerful disease, shaped as a ball* I present you the Zombie Curse! *Jafar: Wow. *Risky Boots: This looks interesting. *Feather God: The Zombie Curse is a powerful curse that can effect one disease from another. *Risky Boots: Remember that time when flu season was around, most of the people from my homeland got sick. I hate that season so much. *Jafar: Me too. It's worse than hurricane season. *Feather God: Very well. Now you need to find a place to spread that curse somewhere and make them go after Shantae and Aladdin. *Risky Boots: But they don't know who Shantae and Aladdin are. One of them are from different worlds like the Genie Realm. *Feather God: Just do it what i said! *Risky Boots: Fine master. But you won't regret it. *Jafar: We'll find a place to spread the curse. *Feather God: Take this puff ball with you. *Risky Boots: *grab the zombie curse puff* Fine. I'll be back with a powerful body. *Jafar: You'll be sorry for what we have done last time. *teleport with his staff and Risky Boots* *Feather God: I need a break right now. (Back at Sequin Land at the beach where the Lunch Stand is, the gang is in a line) *Orc Cashier: Hey guys, are you up on trying our delicous special? *Shantae: Um. what are those? *Orc Cashier: It's a pizza shepherd's pie. *Aladdin: Whoa. *Bolo: What is that? *Genie: Look like a work of art. I made a fruit and candy cake once for the Sultan's birthday. *Jasmine: Come on Genie, don't be too surprised. *Genie: What am i doing is trying to look at this delicious meal. *Aladdin: Oh really. *Shantae: We'll take a few of those. *Aladdin: Should we send in cash? *Genie: *give a bag of coins to the orc cashier* Here you go. Have a nice day. *Orc Cashier: Wow. Thanks a million. I could never get a load of those. I'll get cooking. *Genie: Six for us, please. *Orc Cashier: I'll take care of it. (At Oasis Town, many people are walking, going into some places and some of them are working outside) *Bandit #1: Hey, can you pass me that gem for me? *Bandit #2: Sure. Nice and handy. *Bandit #1: Ah, beautiful. Look like a ruby diamond. *Bandit #2: Shiny like a pot of gold. *Bandit #3: He he he, this will be the jackpot for the day. *Bandit #4: That's what i'm talking about. *Bandit #5: Hell hell yeah. (Risky Boots and Jafar arrives from teleporting as they are in the top of a building) *Risky Boots: Okay, now where can we cure the people? *Jafar: We were suppose to curse them with this curse. *Risky Boots: Just add the curse on the needle. *Jafar: It's just a little puff of cloud. Okay, this will work on handy. *put the zombie curse on the needle* *Risky Boots: Hey look, i see thefts trying to rob a gem place. *Jafar: They're bandits. I know how this will work. *Risky Boots: We control them as zombies. *Jafar: The whole world will be spread with hate and loathe. I can feel it. *Risky Boots: Now try to control them. *Jafar: I'm on it. *press the needle to puff the curse cloud in the air* Huh? That's just simple. (The zombie curse puff piece headed into the bandit's face) *Bandit #2: Hey sir, wanna go grab some eggs for stealing? I heard that Sky doesn't come here no more. *Bandit #1: *cursed with the zombie curse* I want your coins! *Bandit #2: Coins? What coins? *Bandit #1: Coins! *Bandit #3: I think our friend is out of control. *Bandit #1: Coins.....coins.....coins. *Bandit #2: Stay away where you are! *Risky Boots: Let's curse all of them. *Jafar: Alright, this will get tricky. *spread the zombie curse puffs into the bandits* (The zombie curse puffs spread all over to the bandits) *Bandit #1: Food. *Bandit #2: I smell brains. *Bandit #3: After the people! *Risky Boots: It's working! *Jafar: Our plan is doing brilliant. Today the world will be filled with zombies alike and we will go after Agrabah for revenge. (The bandits under the control of the zombie curse act like zombies as the people panic and run in circles) *Bandit #1: Coins. *Bandit #2: Coins. *Bandit #3: Coins. *Man #1: The bandits are everywhere! *Man #2: They want to steal our coins! *Female #1: They look sick. *Female #2: They're going after us. Let's get out of here. *Risky Boots: Spread the curse all over the town. *Jafar: Okay. Now we will spread the curse all over the town. Not just the town, but the whole world. *spread the zombie curse puffs all over the town* (The zombie curse puffs spread all over the town, causing all the people to go under the control of the zombie curse) *Everyone: *act like zombies* *Risky Boots: This is getting out of hand. Do something Jafar. *Jafar: I'll say we say brains and feast over all of Sequin Land. *snap his fingers to all of the cursed people* *Everyone: *stand still* *Jafar: Go this way and rumble all over Scuttle Town! *Everyone: Brains, brains, brains. *Jafar: Ah ha. We finally done our very awful idea. *Risky Boots: I can't wait to strike back at Sequin Land when i get my hands on that blueprint. *Jafar: Old Uncle Mimic, isn't it? *Risky Boots: Yes. That shame old uncle is going to get his lesson taught by us. *Jafar: We'll be waiting for a new day to come. Then a new era will come, filled by zombies. (Back at the Beach, Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie are at the table playing checkers before their order) *Bolo: Girl, you're good at this. *Shantae: I told you, i'm good with board games. *Aladdin: Um, which piece goes here? *Sky: You were suppose to go around. That how the game works. *Jasmine: Pretty simple. I'm the queen. *Genie: Heh heh heh, think your queen chess can beat all of my chesses? I don't think so. *Orc Cashier: *bring in the pizza shepherd's pie* Hello my friends, here your order. *Genie: Lunch's ready! *clean up the boards with the crabs grabing the pieces* *Shantae: Whoa. *Bolo: This smells good. *Jasmine: Smells like love. *Bolo: Ooh. *Genie: Alright. But wait, where's the plates? *Orc Cashier: *place the plates in* There on the table, at least you make a mess. *Genie: We promise to not make a mess. *Orc Cashier: Good. Have fun and enjoy. I'm going to warm up a empanada for my lunch break. *Genie: Right at your service. *Shantae: Oh boy, let's eat. *Bolo: Let's taste this pie up. *Sky: *taste the pie* Not bad, this taste good. *Jasmine: *taste the pie* Sweet. *Genie: Pretty cheesy. *Bolo: Why there's meat? *Shantae: It's suppose to look like a actual shepherd's pie. *Bolo: But it is a shepherd's pie. Pizza isn't suppose to have meat. *Shantae: There are meatballs inside of the whole pie. *Bolo: Then how do you know? *Shantae: That's what a shepherd's pie suppose to be. *Bolo: Great. This is just special. *Genie: *burp* That was delicious like pasta and pizza. *Aladdin: Not bad at all since we ate turkey legs last sunday. *Genie: I almost choke on a chicken leg the other night. That was awful. *Bolo: I broke my axe like two years ago on a February. *Shantae: Bolo, you don't need to cut the trees to make some room for love. *Bolo: Why are you asking this serious question? *Genie: Questions, questions, nobody care about those questions. *Sky: Nah, they get annoying sometimes. *Genie: Would you ask another question? *Sky: No, just no. No more. *Genie: Sorry about that. No questions allowed. *Sky: Ugh, fine. Just eat. (Back at Agrabah in the palace, the Sultan is cleaning up the rooms while Razoul and the guards came by to check on him) *Razoul: Hey Sultan, need a little help? *Sultan: Oh, no need for help. I'm just doing my job. *Guard #1: Just as neat as it looks. *Guard #2: These guys really made a mess in here. *Guard #3: I bet it was all Genie's idea with his wacky crazy stuff. *Sultan: Don't ask me. *Razoul: Thanks for all of your kudos. *Sultan: You're welcome. You guys are the best. *Razoul: Man, i work so much in the day time. *Guard #1: The worst part of working is the hot weather. *Guard #2: I hate the hot weather. *Guard #3: Me too. *Fazahl: Guys, two thefts are trying to steal after the breads. *Razoul: What?! *Hakim: No way we're going after them. *Zagoolien: We gotta go. See ya Sultan. *Sultan: See ya where you don't wanna be ya. *Razoul: I'll teach the thefts a lesson and kick them out! *Sultan: Ah, my work here is done. (Back at the beach in the lunch stand, Shantae, Aladdin, Bolo, Jasmine, Sky and Genie are finish eating their pizza shepherd's pie as they are heading to relax in the sand of the beach) *Shantae: Lunch is so good. *Bolo: I wish we can have another bite of this someday. *Aladdin: That was good lunch. *Genie: I'm so stuffed like a teddy bear. I'm full. Now where is that Rotty girl? *Sky: I told you she's not here. *Genie: Oh my, i can't believe she dumped me. I'M A LOST CASE! *Sky: No you're not. You're just overreacting. *Genie: Great, now you're becoming a Ms. Doubting Mustafa. *Sky: And you're a big looking blueberry ghost with a little patch of hair! *Genie: Are you kidding me? What point of mocking do you not understand? *Bolo: Guys, stop arguing. Why can't we enjoy the fun and relax at the beach? *Sky: Bolo! *Genie: Can't you see we're having a little private conversation? *Bolo: What was that private conversation all about? *Sky and Genie: Nothing! *Bolo: Okay, i'm the idiot then. *Shantae: Of course Bolo, you're pretty dumb. *Bolo: Alright, now i'm dumb as a monkey's uncle. *Jasmine: Hey guys, check out this cool sand castle over there. *Shantae: Look at that. *Genie: It's just like in the size of me. *Bolo: Wow, is it a real castle? *Sky: Don't walk by. *Bolo: Okay. Just stepping back. *Genie: What happen if we break it? *Sky: Just don't. Somone made the castle and it's not ours. *Shantae: Is someone at the beach right now who made the castle? *shout* Hey! Did you made the sand castle?! *Bolo: I don't think no one is here right now. *Genie: That's a relief. *Sky: No more funny stuff, okay? *Genie: Okay. *Sky: Good. Don't even say a word. *Genie: Shoot. *Shantae: I have a strange feeling about this. *Bolo: Like what is going on? *Shantae: There is a disease invasion going on. *Bolo: What the? *Shantae: They are people acting like zombies and they got the curse! *Bolo: What curse? *Shantae: The Zombie Curse. *Aladdin: Wait, did you say Zombie Curse? *Shantae: Yes. Risky Boots and Jafar are up to something bad again. *Aladdin: This can't be happening. *Genie: Huh? What? What did i miss over there? *Aladdin: You know what is going on around the world. *Shantae: There is a Zombie Curse going on close to the beach. *Sky: Wrench, go take a look and see if the Zombie Curse is around the world. *Wrench: *fly above and see the people walking and acting like zombies* Caw! *Sky: I knew it. Risky Boots and Jafar are up to something bad. *Shantae: It's heading to where we are right now! *Genie: This is a disaster. The nightmare is coming true! *Sky: We should warn some people on the way out. *Shantae: No. I don't think we should tell everyone to leave and prevent from getting eaten. *Sky: This is not okay. There is a strange disease going on in Sequin Land. *Genie: It's heading to where we are. *Sky: Oh snap. (The people with the zombie curse are heading to the beach) *Male #1: Brains, brains, brains. *Male #2: I need food and water! *Male #3: Give me a cookie. *Female #1: We need the wall! *Female #2: Come over here! *Female #3: We want our squids. *Risky Boots: These guys are pretty dumb. *Jafar: I thought i cursed them. *Risky Boots: They're walking like deadly rats. We need to make them a bit smarter. *Jafar: With my magic tricks, i know how. *Risky Boots: Do something about it and make them less smarter to search for Shantae and the group. *Jafar: Okay. Attention, attention everyone. May i have your eyes up here. *Risky Boots: They won't even listen. *Jafar: I need to do something with these human beings. *Risky Boots: Just hypnotize them. *Jafar: Fine. *use his staff to hypnotize the people* *Risky Boots: Listen up people. We need your attention! *Jafar: You're suppose to go after Shantae, Aladdin and all of their friends. *Risky Boots: *use her powers to brainwash the people* *Jafar: You're all under our control. Make sure you track down Shantae, Aladdin and all of their friends. *Everyone: We surrender! *Risky Boots: Now go find Shantae and Aladdin and destroy Scuttle Town once and for all. *Everyone: Brains! Brains! Brains! *Jafar: What a bunch of weirdos. *Risky Boots: Let them do their own thing while we go out and burn everything they love. *Jafar: Fun and satisfying. *use the staff to teleport with Risky Boots* (Back at the beach) *Sky: We should be ready to leave and warn all the people about the zombie curse. *Bolo: First we had a Pirate Curse. And now there's a Zombie Curse? What kind of monster is ruling the master of curses? *Shantae: I don't know. Risky Boots and Jafar are trying to trick us all with their zombie curse crap. *Jasmine: That must be a strange disease spreading all across the world. *Bolo: It could start spreading to other worlds next like the Genie Realm. *Shantae: Not the Genie Realm. It can't spread the curse to all the Genie living in the realm. *Genie: Can the curse go inside of a magic lamp? *Sky: Luckily no. You'll be fine not getting cursed inside of your lamp Genie. *Genie: Thank god, i'm safe. *Aladdin: Are you happy now? *Genie: Yes. I am happy like a happy man. *Aladdin: So are we going to do this thing or what? *Sky: They're getting closer. *Genie: We must prepared for the Territory War. *Aladdin: We're not even having a war! *Genie: But they're zombies everywhere. What the worse that could happen? *Shantae: We should be really going. *Sky: No. How about we fight the cursed people? *Aladdin: You don't wanna go out and fight all of the innocent people being cursed by those two supervillains. *Shantae: Then step up and act along. *Aladdin: Genie, we got a battle going on. *Genie: Oh goodness, they headed to where we are. On the beach! *twist head* Whoa! *Jasmine: Don't make a joke, don't make a joke. *Genie: No jokes aside. *Shantae: Something headed this way. *Aladdin: Could it be. (Risky Boots and Jafar arrive from teleporting) *Shantae: Risky Boots and Jafar! *Risky Boots: You guys are here? *Jafar: Very well, we meet once again for a little twist of yours. *Genie: You're not funny at all. *Sky: Give it all you got. But let me ask you something, why are there people walking around and rooting to search for people brains? *Risky Boots: We cursed them to go after you guys. *Sky: You cursed all the people to start a threat on us? You guys are tricksters! *Shantae: It's the 6 of us versus 2. Both of you guys are going to fight against 6. *Risky Boots: You're all going to suffer first. *Shantae: Ret-2-Go! *run and fight Risky Boots* *Jafar: *use his staff to charge a blast on Genie* *Genie: *punch the attack* Boom! *Jafar: I cannot believe this. *Shantae: *roll and jump to punch Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: *scratch Shantae* *Shantae: Ow. *Risky Boots: Is that all you got? *Shantae: No, i'm not done yet. *Risky Boots: *punch Shantae* *Shantae: *kick Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: *grab Shantae* I got you. *Shantae: Let go of me you pirate booty. *Risky Boots: You can't beat a pirate queen without taping my butt. *Aladdin: Hey, let the genie guardian go! *Risky Boots: Not til you fight my boyfriend Jafar. *Aladdin: Jafar is still your boyfriend? *Jafar: Are you missing out the fight? *Aladdin: You're going to pay for all of this. *punch Jafar* *Jafar: Ooh. *hit Aladdin* *Aladdin: Ouch. Moron. *Jafar: You'll going to get beaten! *Sky: Wrench, go distract on the pirate queen. *Wrench: *fly over and claw out Risky Boots' face* *Risky Boots: Ugh! That bird claw my face out. *Jafar: *control Wrench* *Sky: Wrench, no! *Wrench: *goes under Jafar's control* *Sky: Wrench, listen to me, don't get into Jafar's control. *Wrench: Caw! *Sky: Wrench, don't feel your emoticons over darkness. *Wrench: *flap his wings on Sky* *Sky: Stop it, you're getting me anxious. *Jasmine: He's under Jafar's control. *Sky: How can we remove his control out of him? *Jasmine: We don't know how. *Jafar: Wrench, make them go away. *Sky: Wrench, stop. Listen to me. *Wrench: *peak on Sky* *Sky: Ouch, stop it. *Jasmine: Get it off! Get it off! *Bolo: I got it. *slap Wrench* *Sky: That's my bird! *Bolo: He was out of control. *Sky: Look what you done to my precious bird. *Bolo: I'm sorry. That's all i can hit. *Jafar: *use his staff to power up Wrench* *Sky: What are you doing? *Jafar: He's going to be just fine. *Sky: *grab Jafar* Leave my bird alone! *Jafar: Get off me now you bird hatcher! *Sky: I can't let you do this to my bird. *Jafar: *hit Sky* *Bolo: Sky! Not again. *Jafar: You are worthy to be part of our empire. *Sky: *get up* You can't win. *Jafar: You're going to lose. *Shantae: *jump and punch Jafar to the tree* *Jafar: Risky Boots, grab her. *Risky Boots: You can't do this to our master. *Jafar: *burst on Aladdin* *Aladdin: *hit by the tree* *Jasmine: Shantae, you need to transform. *Shantae: I can't. This witch is trying to pull my arm off. *Risky Boots: You're meat! *Jasmine: *grab Risky Boots' hand* I got you now. *Risky Boots: Not a tag team fight! *Genie: *freeze time and grab Shantae and Jasmine out to punch Risky Boots and unfreeze time* Kaboom! *Risky Boots: You freeze the timeline! *Genie: No i did not. I freeze it for seconds like a time traveler. *Risky Boots: What a cheater. *Shantae: The brainwashed humans are getting close. *Sky: Oh sister. *Aladdin: This is not good. *Humans: Brains, brains, brains. *Bolo: Stay away whatever you are, you can't eat my legs! *Genie: With phenominal cosmic powers, ity bity living space to you! *use his powers to remove the zombie curse on the humans* *Jafar: You djinn! *Genie: I remove the curse. *Human #1: What happen? *Human #2: Where am i? *Human #3: Well that's a twist. *Genie: They're okay. Thank god they're okay. *Jafar: Guys, eat this genie out! *Human #4: Eat a genie? Are you crazy? *Jafar: Oh no, the zombie curse is broken. *Risky Boots: We can't reverse it back. Ugh, the curse is wicked. *Genie: *use the force on Risky Boots and Jafar* *Risky Boots: What are you doing? *Jafar: I can't feel my legs. *Genie: You're down! *Risky Boots: Don't even think about moving us all out of the continent. *Genie: You zoom away! *float Risky Boots and Jafar away* *Risky Boots: Curse you big blue cherry! *Jafar: I'll tear you a new top knot! *Aladdin: Did we win? *Genie: Looks like it. *Shantae: Is anyone alright? *Human #1: Yes we are. *Human #2: I didn't expect to come here on a hot place. *Human #3: That was pretty strange. *Sky: You all should be hiding in a safe place. This isn't the perfect spot for you guys to hide. *Human #4: Well, i guess we should be going. *Shantae: Go find some place to hide. The villains might come back and they will try to control your heart down. *Human #5: This beach is hot. Come on everyone, we're going back to the village. *Sky: Go back where you came from. *Bolo: Back to safety. *Human #1: Next time, we're bring some shades. *Aladdin: Genie, can you check where Risky Boots and Jafar are right now? *Genie: I'll be on the lookout. *use a big telescope to check on Risky Boots and Jafar* They're far away from the jungle. Good for them. They're not going to last for any longer for them to strike back at us. *Aladdin: Then we're all clear. *Shantae: So, do you guys still wanna hang out at the beach? *Jasmine: No. We lost our time today. There is a threat going on in our worlds and a feather mask is seeking revenge on us. *Aladdin: Does that means we have to go back to our world? *Jasmine: We can't. There's a big problem in Shantae's world right now. *Shantae: What is the problem? We just got rid of the curse. *Aladdin: There is a lot of threats going on around the world. *Genie: Every intertur is always a mess. Everywhere we go, is always a problem. *Shantae: No world is perfect. *Bolo: I thought we saved the world. *Aladdin: There's some other things to do. *Bolo: What is going on around the multiverse? Genie, can you sense on what is going on within the world? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 1) Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers